Kilrathi Empire "Kiranka" Battlecruiser
Name: Kiranka-class Battlecruiser Craft: Nokhtak Clan Kiranka-class Battlecruiser Type: Battlecruiser Scale: capital Length: 980 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 2,304; skeleton: 230/+10 Passengers: 576 passengers; 50 Hospital patients; & 125 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 25,600 metric tons Consumables: 72 months Jump Drive: x1 Jump Drive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 2 Atmosphere: 225; 650 km/h Hull: 8D Shields: None Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'40 Dual Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 40 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 13D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'16 Enhanced Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: Portside x8, Starboard x8 Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 7D Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/30/60km Damage: 12D *'6 Enhanced Long Range Image Recognition (ELRIR) Missile Bays' : Fire Arc: 3 port, 3 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 2-36/90/180km Ammo: 100 missiles per bay Damage: 10D+1 *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: turret Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 7D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Strength: 3D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D+1 Gear: *External Docking Port x2 *Escape Pod x11 Ship Complement: *Darket Dragonfly Light Fighter: 8 *Darket Raptor Light Fighter: 8 *Darket Stalker Light Fighter: 8 *Dralthi-IX Shank Medium Fighter: 16 *Dralthi-IX Rhino Medium Fighter: 8 *Dralthi-IX Striker Medium Fighter: 8 *Paktahn Mauler Heavy Torpedo Bomber: 8 *Paktahn Phantom Heavy Torpedo Bomber: 8 *Paktahn Tusk Heavy Torpedo Bomber: 8 Description: The Kilrathi based their battlecruisers on a class of warship developed as part of their Hari fleet. Though they differ cosmetically from their human counterparts, the Kiranka-class is basically a pound for pound match for the Indomitable. Battlecruisers — Pure Firepower As the war against the Nephilim grew bloodier, both humans and Kilrathi realized the need for a heavy weapons platform capable of facing down the massive alien hive fleets. Thus was born the battlecruiser, a new kind of warship for a new kind of war. Built for broadside actions and designed tooperate in giant squadrons, battlecruisers consist of row after row of plasma cannons powered by exceptionally strong engines. All power is focused on these central weapons, abandoning classic shielding in favor of heavy layers of armor plating. Anti-starfighter defense is provided by laser and missile turrets which dot their hulls in record numbers. Overpowered, overloaded and requiring a new naval doctrine reminiscent of the one developed for Texas-class battleships of the 2630s, battlecruisers nevertheless left an indelible mark on the war: from the signing of the Terran-Kilrathi alliance on the deck of the TCS Conqueror to the last desperate line during the defense of Ardai. At Dakota a single human battlecruiser held four Kraken squadrons at bay until reinforcements could arrive. During the evacuation of Torgo, the KAS Vrax’hmal alone closed the alien wormhole long enough for the transport fleet to escape. It was a proud fleet of battlecruisers, painted white and blue, which carried President Harrison to Kabla Meth on .222. The most famous battlecruiser of all was unquestionably the TCS Lawrence, which rescued the TCS Midway after Zhrtx’s Doublecross. Her sudden arrival at the height of the battle prompted Colonel Casey himself to exclaim that she was “the ugliest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” The Lawrence went on to serve as the head of the 34th Task Force, the first group which penetrated 100,000 ly into the Aligned People’s homeworlds. She continues to serve today, defending Farragut Naval Station from foreign foes. Two primary battlecruiser designs served with the allied navies: the Terran Confederation’s Indomitable-class and the Kilrathi Assembly of Clans’ Kiranka-class. Both ships are visually similar, owing to the technology-sharing agreement established by the alliance treaty — though the natural ‘battering ram’ purpose of the ships makes their similarities less jarring than the so-called ‘Kilrathi Midway’. The Indomitable brings additional plasma guns to the fight while the Kiranka expends additional armor to include an elaborate system of vacuum tight hull compartments. Produced by the thousands, war-surplus battlecruisers now occupy hundreds of boneyards and mothball facilities across the galaxy. The staggering amount of Durasteel used in their construction is enough to provide armor for an entire fleet of starfighters. Many others have become the center-pieces of private fleets on the frontier. Crewed by warlords, mercenaries and pirates, the ships have given a literal meaning to the concept of gunboat diplomacy. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Kiranka-class Battlecruiser *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 415) *thedemonapostle